


Pounding Music

by NidoranDuran



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X-23 and her boyfriend Wingbat go to a nightclub, but Laura's attempt to rile him up may backfire on her more than she thinks. Commission for Wingbat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pounding Music

“Hey sexy, how about a dance?”

There wasn't any way to easily communicate that Laura had a boyfriend or that she was there with him, and that even if she didn't, the come-ons of a drunk stranger would not have been welcome. Perhaps a sign saying just that, taped to her back and written large enough that even as the night drew on and the unwanted suitors grew drunker and harder of vision, they could still clearly make out the words “Fuck off”. But that night more than any other, the sanctity of her appearance was vital to her, since said boyfriend was with her at the club and her outfit was designed from head to toe to drive him up the wall. It didn't take much, but the usual tight leather pants were replaced by--impossibly enough--an even tighter pair that, on top of clinging to her ass so devoutly it was practically worshiping it, had a low cut that let the top of her lacy black thong stick out.

It was a little shameless of her, but the writhing night club played host to countless women in varying states of clothing that she would have never considered walking around 'publicly' in. All it took was the modesty of a jacket to hide her whale tail, and once she was in a place where such clothes were perfectly acceptable, she felt far from out of place in her titillating pants . She just wished she could find a way to grind up on her boyfriend without letting the leering, skeevy masses who weren't him get a peek of her thong as well.

“I have a boyfriend,” she replied, speaking over the music to the creepy, leering man who leaned toward her as she stood by the bar, waiting on her drink order. She tried to keep her rejection to-the-point and quick, deadpanned as she just wanted him to go away, trying not to look at him even as he continued peering, posture all about trying to make himself appear larger than he was, and if he was trying to feign being a predator, he was in for a nasty surprise.

“Well I don't see him around right now,” was his ever so classy response, reaching forward to grab her ass. “Here, why don't you reach down and grab my dick, I'll show you what I've got that he doesn't.”

But she wasn't about to let it get that far. Before his hand could close the distance to her ass, she had a hand outstretched toward him, and pressing gently against his neck were two adamantium-coated claws that would have only needed a twitch to drive themselves into his throat. “If you finish what you are about to do, I can name one thing my boyfriend has that you are about to not.”

Everything predatory about his approach fell apart in an instant, utter terror filling his eyes, paralyzed by fear and unable to pull away from the threatened claws. She wouldn't kill him; rough him up, certainly, if he touched her without her permission, but she didn't need to let him know she wouldn't kill him. Holding that position until the two glasses were put before her, she kept her eyes furiously on him. “Let this be a lesson,” she finished, picking up the two frothy glasses and walking away. Everything she knew about that sort of guy said it wouldn't scare him off of his terrible habits for very long, but she had better things to do than correct the bad behaviors of everyone in the packed club. She had better things to do.

Like try and get fucked.

Walking back over to the table where her boyfriend sat, she placed both drinks down in front of him. Christian was a decently built and on the taller end of average, brown hair kept short, and he sat with impatience as he waited for his girlfriend to come back from the bar, but that was before he realized she wasn't sitting in her chair. Instead, she climbed into his lap, putting an arm over his shoulders and sitting sideways atop him as she greeted him with a kiss. “I hope that was not too long,” she said, smiling into his lips as she held tightly onto him.

How she could have even been able to wear such lurid clothing and openly display this degree of affection was largely on Chris's influence, helping to coax her out of her shell and grow more comfortable. It was working well in all areas, but in his presence even more so, helping her feel at ease in virtually any non-combat situation. Socializing didn't always come easy to her, especially on the sort of level that came with having real friends, but she was making progress. Even when it started to get a little difficult, she could always focus in on him, either his voice or his touch, and help soothe herself back down.

Even when his hand was on her ass and fondling her in the middle of a club.

“Far too long,” he joked. “I'm surprised you even came back with drinks; I thought you just wanted an excuse to make me watch you walk away.” As he rubbed and pinched at her rear through her scandalously tight and low-cut pants, his other hand reached for his beer, taking a long pull of the glass and drinking down a rather large chunk of it in one go. It was only after he looked at the two, noticing they were differently coloured ales, that he had to put off his playful bout of sarcasm to ask, “This one's mine, right?”

“That was exactly why I did it,” she confessed, wiggling her round ass in his lap, a little push back helping to get it firmer into his hand. “And they're both for you. With these prices, neither of us have enough money to get me drunk, so we'll save that for another night.” One of the unfortunate downsides to her healing factor was how quickly she metabolized alcohol, having to consume a ridiculous amount in a very short span of time for a temporary buzz, and with the gouged prices of a bar it simply wasn't practical. There'd been plenty of nights involving snuck-in caches of liquor the two of them indulged in, but this was more just to loosen Chris up a little. “Hurry up and finish so that we can dance.”

There seemed no greater, more noble reason to finish his drinks in a hurry than that, and Chris was quick to finish both of them in short order, still fondling her rear steadily the whole time, as she clung to him and wriggled in his grip eagerly. Experience ensured his hand did amazing things to her ass even when he wasn't going all out. When he was, it was unbearable and incredible.

Bringing the second empty pint glass down noisily, he threaded his fingers through Laura's, taking the hand slung over his shoulders and pulling it up as she rose off of him. Chris followed suit, smirking as, rather than be pulled off to the dance floor, he tugged her in for a kiss before leaving. "Did I mention I'm a big fan of how you managed to get your claws at that guy's throat before he could touch you?"

"You were looking?" She held firmly onto his hand, not embarrassed or surprised by that, merely wondering if he truly had been watching her through the moving crowd.

"I can't keep my eyes off you."

The move over to the dance floor was a quick and logical one, the two of them finding a good place to start moving quickly as artificial fog billowed about, strobe lights blasting every which way, pounding music throbbing through the floor as bodies swayed and ground against one another, plenty of participants on something much, much more extreme than alcohol. It was a sensory bombardment, one Laura had to try very hard not to get carried away by as the smell of sweat and lust and whatever they scented the smoke with filled her nose. Her over-receptive senses lit up with all the stimuli to be found there, but she kept herself as above the water as possible,. gripping her boyfriend's hand tightly for support as they found a good position to writhe against each other from.

She wasn't a dancer, but the simple rhythm of the music was easy to move to, her athletic body swaying and billowing to the time of the beat, Christian behind her matching her pace as she almost got instinctual and primal about it. The music began to carry her away, tap into something deep and feral inside of her, instincts she usually pushed to the side but which the music let her embrace in a way she wasn't terrified of. With Christian's hands on her gyrating hips, his body warm and tight against her back, there seemed nothing to fear in getting pulled in by the music and the passion of the moment.

The focal point of it all was perfectly-framed ass pressing into his groin writhing and pushing back. He'd already grown rigid from her time in his lap, and she focused primary on getting him worked up. They'd both been turned on since arriving, since she first flaunted her new pants to him, but neither was acting on their impulses yet, neither pushing into something heavier, until now. What they were was flat-out dry humping, Chris not so much dancing at that point as he was rubbing his erection against her ass through their clothes, though the only reason Laura qualified as 'dancing' was because she covered her lewd actions up in her graceful motions, proving the trained warrior could become poetry in motion in the sweetest of ways, that she was more than just a killer. Chris already knew that, granted, but to tap into her more base instincts and let them carry her into something so good, so exhilarating, helped her feel just that much more comfortable with herself.

In the self-engrossed fugue with which the dance floor moved, their touching and grinding was easy to keep away from prying eyes, as if they were the only ones simulating sex on the floor. That emboldened sense of bizarre pseudo-privacy let them get heavier, Laura grabbing the hands that squeezed at her hips, pulling one of them up to her breasts as the other ran along her toned stomach, between the defined muscles of her abs as she pitched forward a little, bending slightly and grinding harder. It was hard for both of them to keep on the floor rather than run off to find some corner or bathroom stall to fuck in.

Almost impossible to.

Nope, definitely impossible to.

Holding tight onto her wrist, Christian led her off the floor, and she didn't have to be pulled to follow after him, excited and slick and needing the cock she'd been rubbing up against inside of her. They moved quickly toward the bathrooms, only to find people lingering by the doors, talking and blocking the hallway with the level of inconsideration only the drunk could provide, but it ensured they couldn't surreptitiously slip into one bathroom or the other without anyone noticing.

It was Laura who acted on impulse, hurriedly pushing open the back exit door, which said "Do not open" and "Exit only" but which they were desperate enough to go with anyway. She pulled Christian through the door, neither of them caring anymore as they hoped the back alley was empty enough for them to fuck. And indeed, while cigarette butts, urine, and garbage bags abounded in the dingy back alley, there was not a person sight, the nightclub's alley even extending in an l shape, ensuring no passersby on the street could snoop in either.

Laura knew she was the one bound to end up against the wall, and so instead of waiting for him to do it, pulled him against her as she pressed to it herself, the two of them sharing a hungry and deep kiss, her hands at his belt and his at her pants, both of them trying to undress the other with hurried, frantic clumsiness. "I want it in my ass," she moaned, shameless as she kissed him. sloppy and clumsy and not even with the excuse of briefly being tipsy; she was just too turned on and worked up to do anything. Turning around, she pressed herself forward against the wall, looking back over her shoulder and sticking her ass out far for him, wiggling it as, with her pants around her ankles, it bounced and jiggled in only her thong.

"At least you're forward about it." Chris's cock was out, but he wasn't going to give her what she wanted quite yet. Having her so needy and lurid before him was a prime opportunity to do a great many "horrible" things to her, and so instead of pulling her thong done and shoving his cock in, he let its tip brush against her thigh as he grabbed her ass once more, this time with both hands and far less idle than he'd been in the chair. His strong hands kneaded the round flesh as she backed into him, and seeing the opportunity to tease her, he angled his cock so that it slid between her cheeks, rocking back and forth against the plump, soft skin of her gorgeous ass.

"Ugh, you're such a tease," she moaned, not that frustration stopped her from moving her hips up and down against his cock, rigid and aching, but he was able to hold himself back better. At least this time; some nights she could tease and string him along, but this time even liquored up he had more restraint than she did. Or at least, he knew how to channel it better, crueler.

Watching her writhe, needy and anal-obsessed, so hungry for his cock that she hot dogged him even as she grew frustrated with the lack of more, was a sweet sight he committed to memory. "I'm the tease?" He gave her ass a steady strike. Not too hard, but the noise rising up contended well with the moan that followed. "You're the one walking around in low-cut pants, showing off your thong and trying to ride my cock through my clothes." Another strike, and she writhed deliciously against the wall. "It's just fair, play, but," he leaned forward, lips pressed to her ear, planting a kiss on it as his hot, damp breath ran across the sensitive skin there, making her shudder beneath him, "If you ask nicely, I'll eat your ass you for." He was getting rather worked up by her so lurid before him, and it was difficult to keep from getting rough or too worked up, or even just claiming her like she so clearly wanted, but he liked to toy with her when he could muster up the patience to, and she seemed so primed and perfect to tease.

“Please,” she pleaded, moaning as her hands spread out and gripped the brick wall hard. She needed this, and she'd have done anything he'd asked to get it. Pleasure, something real and palpable rather than mere groping and fondling, and she knew that he adored her ass too much to hold out on her once he'd had his fill. He would devour her and then claim her hard and fast, and everything would be okay. “Please Christian, I need this so badly. I am begging you to eat my ass.”

There seemed no words in all the world that could have possibly been better to hear than those. The desperation, the passion, the way her hips wiggled as she spoke. Ragged, needy Laura sticking her ass out into his strong hands. “I guess since you asked nicely,” he said, as if he didn't want to devour it to begin with. As if he could really hold out for that long.

Dropping down to his knees, Chris pulled her ample cheeks apart, exposing her wrinkled pink hole to his lusty eyes. A kiss to her lower back was followed by a long lick down, making her shudder against the wall, her fingers tightening and digging her nails into her palms in anticipation. His tongue slid all the way down, slipping forward and giving a quick lap to her folds before drifting back up, tis time settling comfortably at her pucker, where he gave her a few long, wet kisses as he kneaded the flesh of her cheeks, soft and squeezable on the surface but with solid muscle beneath that provided a thrill to grope and press down against.

Anal was a very common way for them to go, sometimes as the ending of a night of passion and sometimes as the first round, particularly since Laura's ass was just so sensitive, so receptive to touch. Her hole clenched a little in anticipation as his tongue wiggled against it, trying to ease its way into her, but she couldn't relax, too horny and needy to do anything of the sort. She wanted this, needed it, and there was no calming or slowing down to be had. Not that it bothered him; he merely pressed a little harder, prying her anus looser with his tongue against all her resistance, instinctual and misguided as it was. A little challenge was never an issue, especially with the divine tightness of her ass, the human body already capable of a great many restorative feats that were only accelerated and improved upon by her healing factor, letting him ravage her as hard as he could with his cock, only for her to rather quickly close back up, ensuring the tightest experience every time.

Feeling his tongue slithering around inside her ass, getting it wet and easing it down in preparation for his cock was agonizing, pleasurable enough to make her even wetter but not nearly enough to get off on. Pressed against the wall, she moaned, squirming a little as she soaked in the frustrating bliss his tongue offered, hoping he would soon succumb himself to something intense, granting her a reprieve from this agony. It felt so good, but she needed more. A lot more. The only thing that kept her from reaching a hand down between her legs was the possibility it would embolden Chris to tease her even fiercer, and fingers were such a lackluster substitute compared to a thick, pre-dripping cock hammering her raw.

But he could tell how turned on she was, and there seemed little reason not to press that advantage and taunt her a little more over it. Releasing one of her cheeks—though not before giving it a hard slap and making it jiggle heartily—he reached down between her legs, rubbing a single finger gently along her pussy, her lips puffy and soft, and completely soaked. Quim leaked down her thighs in an expression of total need and lust, which drove him to lick and kiss her gorgeous ass more vigorously as he snickered. His laughter was such terrible mockery as his finger pulled away, leaving Laura whimpering and even worse off because that little bit of sensation along her folds had fired her up even more.

"Your poor pussy feels so wet," he taunted, nibbling at her round cheek a little as his other hand teased fingers along her rim instead, slightly parted by his tongue and making a sweet little entrance to circle along. "This is really turning you on isn't it?" Another slap to her cheek made her shudder, backing her plump ass back into his face as he buried his face back into her crease, fingers and tongue working in tandem along her parted entrance. Agony ensued, and she hated the fact that not only was he able to do this, but he was able to do it in the back alley of a club, far from the quick, hard fuck she'd been hoping for. This was driving her crazy.

"It is!" she conceded. Through the wall she could pick up the vibration and muted thumping of the bass line of the song playing inside, which for all intents and purposes may as well have been the same one they had been dancing to, given the same tempo and general beat. Her body intently picked up on that tone, beginning to squirm and move in time with it as his tongue circled around her rim in an almost predatory fashion, fingers scissoring apart inside of her to help pry her a little more open and ready her for what was to come. "Oh fuck, Christian... I hate to beg but please, stop teasing like this!"

"What're the magic words?" he teased, giving yet another slap to her cheek—the other one this time—as he reveled in having her so needy and completely open before him. He had the situation well in hand, and was going to milk it for all he could.

"Fuck me!"

"Good."

Having gotten his fill of her ass, he had no problem pulling his lips away, but not before spitting onto her opened hole, letting the thick globule of saliva linger on her rim as he pulled up to his feet and, deciding she'd suffered enough, wasted no time in sinking his cock into her ass, though not as fast or hard as she clearly wanted. Instead, he fed his cock in slowly, steadily, making her whine and writhe against the wall before him as he tried his best not to smile too much; he was having too good a time taking it slow even if she was too far gone to even consider going slow.

There was something to be savoured in just how tight, how warm, how incredible, Laura's ass was. It wrapped so eagerly around his cock, and even if she would have rathered he claim her dripping pussy and quell the fire inside of her, she still clenched down needily around it. It was a perfect specimen of an ass, just the right shape and texture, possessing the utmost fuckability, and he wanted to enjoy it thoroughly. Really appreciate the finer qualities of anal with the love of his life, even if such appreciation was beyond her in that desperate, squirming instant, the two of them sitting completely opposite one another in terms of what they wanted, and she knew he was doing it on purpose so that when he finally well and truly fucked her, she was like a caged animal. 

Making his slow thrusts even more frustrating was the feverish thumping through the walls, the pounding music that would have set an incredible pace by which to enjoy their lurid back alley affair. But they weren't. He was moving slowly, like he didn't want to hurt her—as if that were a risk—and taking his sweet time with her regardless of her whining, her pleas, or the way her nectar ran down her legs so steadily. She was hornier than normal and he was fucking taunting her. It was so cruel; her pants were supposed to tease him and turn him into the uncontrollable bundle of lust and urges that would fuck her raw, and it had all backfired on her so completely.

"Everything okay?" he teased, kissing her neck as he tenderly made sweet anal love to his girlfriend in an alley behind a night club, his lips pressed into her neck mostly in an attempt to mitigate the smell of the alley itself by picking up on her perfume. "You seem a little stressed."

"I cannot take this anymore!" she cried out, as if he didn't already know it, as if she hadn't already exclaimed in agony how horny she was, how much his teasing drove her up the wall. "Please stop teasing me."

And finally, he'd had enough of his little game, although given that his first move was to pull out of her ass, she wasn't expecting much. Maybe he'd downgrade to tenderly fingerfucking her bum instead. But that low expectation only made it even more exciting when his body lifted up off of her, one hand grabbing her hip to pull her away from the wall a little, the other grabbing a big handful of hair as he shoved into her pussy with all the strength and fire she had been so eager and needy for. His thrusts went from zero to sixty in half a second, the tugging on her scalp helping drive home that this, at long last, was the vigorous fucking she'd wanted so badly.

She came almost immediately, howling as her claws dug into the brick wall, going clean through with ease. She'd let this get too much, welled up inside of her agonizingly, and she let it all out vocally, not caring about the busy street just a short distance away, too busy releasing all the stored-in pressure in one intense go. She came hard enough to squirt, quim splattering against the wall and down onto her boots as his vigorous fucking set her off nearly the instant he began to fuck her. With her head turned up from the pull on her hair, he was able to see the way she smiled and bit her lip, completely engrossed in her orgasm and in the electric sensations coursing through her, and there were few ways for a guy to feel much better than to hear a girl well and truly scream like that over finally getting his cock.

He wasn't nearly so close, but that didn't stop him from trying, intent on going all-out on her. The noisy, lewd sound of flesh slapping against flesh quickly filled the alley, entangling itself in their moans and grunts, the occasional piece of dirty talk finding its way out as well, but Laura wasn't the most talkative person and they weren't exactly in a place conducive to long, drawn-out conversations. Which was fine for Chris, who focused instead on just fucking her, getting his rocks off and hoping it could be half as good as whatever Laura had just felt, although he didn't have his fingers crossed. Not that fucking her all itself wasn't a wonderful treat, with the slick, velvety walls of her pussy just as tight and thirsty around his cock, trying to milk his cum out of him. There seemed to be no way he could fuck Laura that didn't feel absolutely incredible.

After a minute or so of fucking her soaked, leaking pussy raw, he pulled back out, slamming against into her ass and going to town on it instead. She'd not gown much tighter again in its absence, but the new found vigor with which he hammering into the gorgeous rump made the tightness he'd been appreciating like fine wine seem that much more intense. Her cheeks bounced with each thrust, the hand on her hip occasionally giving it another quick swat just to hear that extra little moan pass her lips as he tugged on her hair. Laura was a big girl, tough as nails—and certainly tougher than him, whose powers did not afford him one percent the durability she had—and roughness not only didn't bother her much, she thrived on it. A little hair pulling or ass slapping was a good way to light a fire under her and get her worked up as all hell.

Her hips pressed back, meeting his thrusts and easing him into the tempo of the music, though he had no idea she was; he just wanted to match her movements with his own. Steady, rapid thrusts, his balls slapping against her soaked thigh as they went. The tugging on her hair matched the rhythm, pulling back maybe half a second before she did to get that extra bit of mileage off the pull. It wasn't even a minute before he pulled out and slammed back into her pussy, the surprise of his return to her slick cavern making her shout excitedly.

With anyone else, constantly switching between ass and pussy would have been stupid at worst or impractical at best, given the need for constant condom changes to keep from bacterial crossover. But Laura's steely constitution was a different store, setting her apart from most girls. Her body took care of itself, and if she could shrug off bullets and worse, vaginal infection seemed impossible. Which meant she could enjoy without panic or concern the vigorous and incredible act of having her holes, both sensitive and receptive in their own ways to his cock, alternated between by his pounding thrusts.

It didn't take too long for him to catch up, feeling his own release brewing. Two incredibly tight and amazing holes around his dick were a pretty good way to get that going, the buzz from the beers certainly helping, and of course the sight of the lovely Laura Kinney moaning before him and showering him with praise. But they were in a back alley, and he wanted to get a little playful, cumming in a way that matched their setting rather nicely. He pulled out, letting go of her hips and using the hold on her hair to ease her around and shove her down to her knees before him. Knowing what he had in mind, the mutant girl complied, leaning back against the wall as she opened her mouth wide and grabbed his cock, giving it a few quick strokes as she stuck her tongue out.

With his knees weakening a little and his fingers tight in her hair, Chris felt his orgasm finally upon him, bucking forward as his cock jerked and throbbed in her hands, the vigor of her handjob ensuring his tip had no consistent direction as he came. Thick ropes of hot, potent cum splattered across her pretty features, enough hitting her tongue and shooting directly into her mouth to keep the lusty girl happy, but plenty also streaking across her closed eyes and into her silken hair. He let out a content sigh, shuddering as a bit more hit her jaw and streamed down into her exposed cleavage.

"Shit," he groaned, the afterglow coming with immediate realization. "We can't get back into the club."

"Did you want to dance some more? I figured this was why we came here." She looked up at him, the confusion in her expression a little undermined by all the splooge.

"Our coats are still in there. Maybe the bouncer will remember you, but otherwise I think we might have to pay again to get back in."

Laura hadn't thought of that when they went out there; the club stamped the hands of paying patrons leaving with the intention of coming back, but they had not left by a conventional exit. "We will worry about that later," she said nonchalantly, surprising him by grabbing his ass firmly and pulling his hips toward her, swallowing his entire cock in one go and beginning to eagerly suck her nectar off of him. She hadn't been satisfied by one orgasm yet, and the possible risk didn't even register for her as she deepthroated him shamelessly, eyes sparkling with a glimmer of lust.

She may have been insatiable and had little sense of priorities, but if she wanted to go again, he wasn't going to say no to her. He wasn't even sure he could.


End file.
